My Love
by Anneri
Summary: Just some fluff about the ever handsome Lothlorien Marchwarden and his Lady Love. H/OC


_Just a little fluff piece about the ever handsome Marchwarden and his Lady Love._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing which may seem familiar in any way, except for Losille, the rest belongs to Tolkien.**

* * *

"He's rushing again," Rumil and Orophin shared a snicker, "I never thought there would be a day I thought the old Haldir would be nicer."

"Hurry up!" the March warden called back to his two brothers.

"He's going to see his beloved, I guess we should be happy," Orophin defended their older brother as the two of them practically ran to catch up with him.

"Well that's nice and all, but I'm already tired from patrol, let alone running all the way back!" the youngest whined.

"We'd already be back if you two wouldn't move as slowly as dwarves!" Haldir bickered as the reached the gates. Turning around he saw was the latest patrol moved quickly to catch up to the three brothers.

"Hurry it up! We all want to get home!" he yelled to the lagging wardens.

To him it seemed an eternity since had come back from boarder patrol, an eternity since he had parted from her.

Every time he made it home, he always felt some what more relieved, as though nothing could harm him at him. As the patrol walked past the beginning of their city, there seemed to be a sigh of relief in all the wardens, a sense of knowing they had survived another boarder patrol.

One by one the patrol began to break off, wardens moving onto their homes as the rest of them moved further into the city of Lorien.

"Haldir!" he heard a familiar voice call him as he broke off from his quiet reverie, her lovely form quickly moving toward him.

"Losille," he pulled her closely to him in an embrace, "What are you doing so far out here?"

"To see you of course," she exclaimed as she quickly met his lips with her own, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he could not help but smile at her face as the two of them forgot themselves of their surroundings.

"Should we go on without you?" Rumil's voice interrupted their moment, the rest of the guards silent and awkward as we're caught off guard by the scene before them.

Haldir spoke not, sending a look at Rumil which clearly spoke what he thought.

"Bye!" Losille waved at his brothers and wardens as she pulled Haldir along with her.

"Wait," he pulled on her hand, "I need to go in and report to Celeborn first."

"Now?" she pretended to sulk as he pulled her close to him.

"Perhaps later?" He gave into her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, the two of them slowly making their way back into the city.

"How were the borders?" she placed her own arms around his waist as thy walked away from the returning patrol.

"Good," he guided them towards an unfrequented walking trail, "but cold, too cold," he smiled cheekily as he turned to pull her to him, slowly moving his lips along her jaw line.

"So that's why you weren't in a rush to get back," she laughed as she pulled away from him, his hand grasping onto her own.

"No its not!" he held firmly onto her wrist, pulling her body to him as held her against him.

"Then we are here purely to talk?" she turned her face toward him, slowly inching her face to him.

"Well maybe to do more than talk," he answered hesitantly, his hands already reaching for her.

"You wish," she snickered as she placed her own hands into is roving one.

"Don't be like that," he coaxed as he held her close against his body, his lips meeting hers.

It seemed as though whenever their lips would meet, even in its innocence, a fire would burn between them, drawing them both in until it threatened to consume them. Something in the pressing of their bodies, the dueling of their tongues and the heat and passion of it all seemed to add to already burning flames.

"Tread carefully, Meleth," he breathed ragged as they broke apart, resting his forehead against hers. "I could get very used to that."

"What did you say?" she found her bearings as he drew her close once more.

"I said tread carefully," he leaned down for another kiss only to have her press her palm against his chest.

"No, after that," she stared deep into his eyes as the realization dawned onto him as well.

"I called you, Meleth," he cradled her face gently with his hands, "because that is who you are to me, My Love."

"Your love?" she could not help but smile brightly at him, "like you are mine?" her words bringing his own smile upon his face.

"Yes, My Love. Just as how I am yours."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
